wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 10/26/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A highlight video of Civil War from 24 hours ago is shown, including Ryan Mcbride victory over Daniel Bryan, The Wolves tag title win, and Seth Rollins defeating both Cesaro and Dean Ambrose* *Chris Jericho is standing in the ring with the whole Mayhem roster (with the exception of Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins) on the stage* Chris Jericho: I have come out here to make a very brief and simple statement. We are now only 24 hours removed from what some fans are calling the greatest PPV event in NGW history. Last night was Civil War. It was amazing. Superstars including myself...battled for bragging rights, respect, and championship gold. And the reason I made my way out here is to thank you to the entire Mayhem roster. Even though some of you did not even compete, some did fall short while others were successfull. But no matter what, all of you went out there and defended Mayhem. I couldn't ask more of you guys. So tonight in order to thank the Mayhem roster, I have organized an 8 man tournament to determine the challenger for Dolph Ziggler's US Championship! So Mayhem, let's get back to doing what he do best, and sorry if this sounds cheesy....but let's go head and unleash some MAYHEM!!!! *Corey announces that the US Tournament is INDEED official, and that we will also be hearing from Ryan Mcbride and Luke Harper, along with The Seth Rollins championship celebration* Match 1: US Championship Tournament 1st Round Match: The Miz vs PJ Black 2 quick tag partners kicked off tonight's broadcast and kicked off the US Championship Tournament, Miz and Black, both looking to make a name for themselves, battled in a clean, strong right. Black late in the match went for a 450, Miz quickly moved out of the way and nailed Black with a Skull Crushing Finale and Miz advances to Round 2. *Ryan Mcbride and Luke Harper are seen talking in the back, commentators remind us that they will be speaking to the crowd later tonight* Match 2: US Championship Tournament 1st Round Match: Christian vs Kane 2 men who are coming off a vicous 8-man tag match just 24 hours ago, met in a singles match with the stakes high. Kane pounded on Christian but Christian, alot more focused, gave Kane some hard shots and left the big man down. Christian eventually hit a Frog-Splash to pick up the win and find himself in round 2. *New Champs Wolves are set for Tag Action next* Match 3: World Tag Team Champions The Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) vs Swag Facts (Jack Swagger and Tyson Kidd) Fresh off there Tag title win, The Wolves battled a strong team in Jack Swagger and Tyson Kidd, 1 of the 2 teams they battled a night ago. Wolves had the Mayhem crowd on there feet throughout and kept the former champs reeling. It all ended after Richards hit Kidd with his finisher for the big win. Match 4: US Championship Tournament 1st Round Match: Kevin Owens vs Sheamus Two bitter rivals battled in a match for a feud that never really ended. Both men came off losses for Mayhem a night ago so they were seeking a big win. Owens battled Sheamus hard. He was on the offense early but a rake to the eyes followed by a Brouge Kick left Sheamus as the winner and set for a round 2 clash with Christian. Post match Owens was upset. As Sheamus was leaving the ring he grabbed Sheamus and gave him a pop-up powerbomb to the crowds delight. Owens looks pissed and shouted "IM DONE HERE" as he walked to the back leaving the commentators and crowd wondering what is next. *Dolph Ziggler is backstage with Byron Saxton* BS: Im here with Dolph Ziggler. Dolph, it's been an insane couple of weeks for the US Champ. You were involved in a heated rivarly with Barrett and Styles, both champs in there own right. And you now have another challenger coming your way in this tournament. What are your thoughts on all of this? DZ: Man, it's been crazy. Last night man was a battle. I know that I had to do everything in my power to battle those guys. It was going to be hard to win and man it still stings that I could not get it done. But i know that it's now over and I must move on. Chris Jericho announced that there would be a big tournament to determine the next man to take me on for this US Championship. And i can't wait to see who claws there way up to the top and battles me, because whoever it is I know that they have earned it and will be a great fight to me. *Luke Harper and Ryan Mcbride are set to speak to the crowd, NEXT!* *Harper and Mcbride make there way out to heavy boos, McBride has the MITB contract with him* Ryan McBride: Wow...why so freaking hostile? Look, I know you're jealous of me. My looks. My talent. But that gives you no right to boo me! Okay, well keep booing. And you're going to have to because your little golden boy isn't coming out tonight. He's at home like always recovering from the beatdown I gave him a night ago in this ring. I picked apart Daniel like he was a little weasel, showing off every flaw that he had. And I, oh yeah, along with this GREAT MAN right behind me. Took Bryan out once and for all. Look, I didn't want to finish Bryan off at Summer Showdown a few months back, but he wanted to stick his nose where it didn't belong and cost me MY MITB CONTRACT?! No, we don't play it that way around here Daniel. How dare you be so selfish and so freaking bitter and decide to do that to me? You truly are a low-life piece of scum who doesn't deserve to be here. Thats why you are GONE! But according to twitter, you tweeted out something interesting. Challenging Luke Harper to a match at Clash of Kings??? Really Daniel? You want to be dead now? You want to get your ass handed to you once again by us? Well fine. Because at Clash of Kings you will be facing Luke Harper, and if you wanna call it revenge? Thats fine. I just call it suicide. Because Luke Harper is one of the most talented, most durable, and most frightening stars that I have EVER SEEN! And Luke, buddy, you did the exact right thing last night when you personally handed me over this contract. And I couldn't thank you more. So why dont you go ahead and say some words to this nice crowd? Luke Harper: Ryan...you are MY FRIEND. You helped me when no one else would, you honor me, I honor you. And Daniel Bryan took something away from you that you deserve so much, so I couldn't do any more but give it to you because you are the man that deserves it. We are in the Era of Mcbride! *The 2 leave the ring to heavy boos as we go to commercial break* Match 5: US Championship Tournament 1st Round Match: Shelton Benjamin (debut) vs Bo Dallas In the final 1st round match and the final match of the night, recently signed Shelton Benjamin made his debut for Mayhem against a still green Bo Dallas. Benjamin was impressive from the start: dishing out kicks, hard strikes, and showing off an impressive high flying ability. Benjamin at one point was outside of the ring and The Big Show struck Benjamin in the back causing a DQ win for Benjamin and advancing to the 2nd round (GM Chris Jericho announced during the commercial break that no matches in this tournament will end via DQ and that a tag match was made, where the 2 winners will battle The Miz in a triple threat match next week to determine who moves onto to face the winner of Sheamus-Christian) Match 6: Alberto Del Rio and Shelton Benjamin vs The Big Show and Bo Dallas Per orders of Chris Jericho, a tag match was now set up to determine who advances to round 3. ADR found himself with a chance. ADR was dominated by Show early and Dallas was on the attack also. The faces got themselves back in it and Benjamin made his debut a good one as he finished off Dallas with T-Bone suplex to pick up the win for his team. *Seth Rollins is walking down the hall with a happy look on his face, as the Seth Rollins Championship Celebration is next* *World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins makes his way out to the ring recieving alot of boos with little cheers* Seth Rollins: Oh yeah, Oh yeah. The champ is indeed here boys! Haha! I have been waiting forever to come out here and say this: I CONQUERED CESARO. I CONQUERED AMBROSE! I became the first ever CHAMPION...of ALLL Champions!!! And MAAAN! Could I not be more happy right now. Because not only did I beat Cesaro and Dean Ambrose. I dominated them. I delivered curbstomps and I even managed to knock off those stupid goons that they decided to bring out to the ring with them because they're not man enough to beat me clean! And even with there men by there sides that still wasn't enough because ladies and gentleman, standing before you is the man. I have more talent in my little finger then all of you have combined! More talent then anybody on this roster, On Legacy, or On PCW! I am the greatest Wrestler to ever grace the earth, the greatest Champion to ever have a championship around his waist. And I proved it last night when I defeated 2 men who were supposed to be champions but instead walking to the match like little babies instead. Last night was the continued saga of the never-ending championship reign of SETH ROLLINS! I won this championship to become the first World Champ in Mayhem history and I will never look back. Nobody will ever defeat me for this title. I AM IMMORTAL! So now, what should I even do now? I beat everyone there is to beat! There is nobody on any of these 3 shows that could even last a minute in this ring with me. So I oughta just go back to my house in Iowa, lay down on my couch and sleep and just live in fame baby as the BEST WRESTLER EVER. Because I am Seth---FREAKING.... *Randy Orton comes out to a HUGE POP from the crowd, he walks down the ring to a big reaction, he is staring down Rollins, Rollins looks a bit confused and suprised to see Orton. He also looks scared* Randy Orton: Seth, Seth, stop. Stop right there. Stop before you even make yourself seem like an even bigger fool then you already are. Look Seth, i'm not coming out here to bag on you. What you did last night, was epic. I enjoyed it. You came out here and you did the unthinkable when you were the last man standing and you did defeat 2 world champs. But I think it's safe to say, what you're doing out here is completey out of line. You are making a big mistake. You are a World Heavyweight Champion and last time I checked there's a big line of guys back there who not only deserve to be World Champ, but also have what it takes to become World Champ. And one of those guys Seth...is me. Earlier tonight I heard Kevin Owens in Jericho's office. He sounded a big rough, upset. He requested a change of shows to get his career back on track. I couldn't help but stick my nose in it and request a trade to Mayhem, because quite frankly it wasn't really working out for me on Legacy. So Jericho agreed, put his hand out, and I shook his hand. And you what he said to me Rollins? He said since i'm proven, that at Clash of Kings you and I will be going at it. No, he didn't just say that because i'm a big name who draws money. He said it because he knows that I am a guy who will bring out the very best in you. So if you wanna walk out here and think that you deserve a vacation and there is nobody worthy of facing you for your championship. Well you're wrong, because you never know who's gonna show up here, and you never know who is going to take you to your limit. Seth Rollins: Well you know Randy, I don't care what you think about me. I am still the greatest World Champ alive- Randy Orton: WAIT RIGHT THERE. You call yourself the greatest but this your first time as champ. You wanna know how many times i've been a world champ in my career. 12. 12 times. And do you think I got 12 reigns because I walked out here and bragged about wins? Sure, I was happy about my wins but you are way over your head. I earned my 12 titles by fighting. Not fighting just once in a while. I walked out, wrestled so many challengers, battled so many stars and earned my right to be called a great champion.. Like i said Rollins you are one hell of a wrestler, what you did last night was epic but you better prepare for me. Because at Clash of Kings I am going to give you a fight, and I am going to do everything in my power to become the World Heavyweight Champion! SR: Well you know wanna know what I think of that--- *Rollins kicks Orton in his mid section and runs to the ropes to attempt a curbstomp but ORTON REVERSES FOR THE RKO!!!!!, Orton does his pose and grabs the World Championship and holds it up over Rollins. Rollins celebration has been ruined thanks to Orton and Mayhem goes off the air with the crowd happy as Orton holds up the title over a downed Rollins*